Parce qu'on à tous besoin d'un côté obscure
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Je ne pensait pas le voir dans un tel état . Enfin si ... Ou peut être pas comme ... Bref après c'est à vous de voir je ne saurais en dire plus . C'est tellement ... C'est vous qui voyez hein ! Je ne saurais me porter garante de ... Ce qui pourrais en résulter . Ho et ce n'est pas du Yaoi ... Enfin je crois .


**Parce qu'on à tous besoin d'un côté sombre**

Je charge mes cartouches de gros sel dans un motel lorsque un battement d'ailes se fait entendre derrière moi .

- Hello Cas . Ça vas ? Tu t'en ais pas trop pris dans la tronche ?

- Il y a franchement des jours où je me demande ce qu'ils te trouvent .

Je me retourne lentement , ne comprenant pas ses propos. Castiel me regarde de son habituel air à l'ouest , ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleu et sa tenue toujours aussi décontractée mais ...

- De qui tu parles Cas ?

Il plisse les yeux et penche la tête , comme si je devais savoir de qui il parlait et qu'il ne saisissait pas le pourquoi du comment que ce ne soit pas le cas .

- Mais des démons !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire , je pige pas là mec .

Soudain il sourit et penche brutalement la tête sur le côté un poussant un petit ricanement sinistre qui me fait froncer les sourcils .

- Où est Sam ? Me demande t-il de sa manière désinvolte habituel , comme si j'avais halluciné son geste étrange .

- Il ... Il es allé chercher le repas , tu l'as loupé de peu .

- Tant mieux .

Mon visage se recule par stupéfaction . Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas comme cul et chemise tout les deux mais tout de même !

- Hum , t'as déjà vue un humain sombrer ? Me demande t-il en regardant dans le vide , comme s'il se repassait une scène amusante dans la tête .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demandais-je sur mes gardes .

- Je veux dire , commença t-il en s'avançant d'un pas vers moi , voir ses yeux devenir comme ceux d'un poisson mort car il ne trouve aucune ... Espèce de raison à son existence . Il finit par tellement se laisser aller qu'il en devient méconnaissable . Sa personnalité sombre de jours en jours pour ne finir que par être l'ombre de lui même . Il en devient tellement pathétique qu'on voudrait lui donner un flingue pour qu'il puisse enfin se faire sauter le caisson et soulager les autres de son indésirable présence . C'est ça ! C'est pourquoi je me demande pourquoi certaines personnes essaient de porter secours à des moins que rien ? S'ils ne veulent plus vivre et bah aidez les et filez leur une lame de rasoir ! Dieu n'as pas l'utilité des incapables .

Je déglutit et empoigne mon révolver en faisant un pas en arrière . Je ne le reconnait plus .

- T'es qui toi ? Hurlais-je alors que de nouveau Castiel refit son regard perdu . À quoi tu joues ?

- C'est ça le truc Dean , je ne joue pas . Son ton est dure et accusateur à la fois .

Soudain Castiel est sur moi , sa main empoigne déjà mon col et m'envoie dinguer dans la pièce . Je m'écroule contre le sol après avoir rebondit sur le matelas . De suite je me dépatouille pour retourner sur mes jambes et braque mon arme sur Castiel même si je sais que c'est vain .

- Si tu savais tout ce qui se trame dans ce crâne Dean ! Dit-il en tapotant son index et son majeur contre sa tempe . Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai eut envie de te tuer ! Tu n'es qu'un humain je sais mais ...

Sa voix est douce et posée , son regard me fixe , son corps est droit et imposant comme d'habitude . On dirait qu'il ne fait que me parler du beau temps et pourtant son visage se métamorphose la seconde d'après .

- Mais tu es un chasseur ! Quant vas tu enfin prendre ton rôle à fond ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour tuer tout ses enfoirés d'être surnaturels ? Tout ses démons , ses loup-garous , ses putains d'anges ?!

Ma bouche s'ouvre de stupéfaction , il déraille complet là !

- Quant je te vois aussi con qu'un poisson rouge hors de l'eau j'ai envie de t'exploser la tronche Winchester !

Me hurle t'il dessus en avançant très rapidement vers moi . Mon doigt presse la détente et fiche une balle dans l'épaule droite de Cas qui continue sa progression en tendant une main ouverte vers moi . Vers ma tête . Comme s'il voulait réellement me buter . Je saute par dessus le matelas , roule au sol , heurte le deuxième matelas de mon dos et entame un mouvement pour me redresser .

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment drôle ? De te voir à ma merci de la sorte ! D'ailleurs lui non plus ça ne le dérange pas . Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps . Lorsque tu ne savait rien de moi et que je pouvais te dominer d'un seul regard . Mais si tu savais de quel façon lui il le veut ! Je me demande comment il a pue en arriver là . Pensez ça de toi ! C'est honteux de sa part . Ce serait presque comique si je n'était pas jaloux comme un poux !

Ma respiration est saccadée et j'ai du mal à reprendre le contrôle alors que lui est parfaitement posé , comme d'habitude si ce n'est ce regard fou et ses propos totalement décousus . Il chevauche mes cuisses et pose ses avant bras contre mon torse comme je l'aurais fait sur un bureau . Son souffle est brûlant et ses yeux perçants .

- Plus sérieusement Dean . Je t'observe beaucoup , tu es ma source d'inspiration en quelque sorte , Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel accompagné d'un pincement de lèvres souriantes . J'ai toujours eut un œil sur toi tel un stalker . Mais je dois avouer , que parmi toutes les fois où je t'ai surpris à faire toutes sortes de choses d'ailleurs , je préfère et de loin l'instant où je t'ai surpris en enfer .

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme horreur ?!

- Exactement ! S'exclame Castiel ayant repris son air angélique . Il prit d'avantage appuie sur moi et m'étouffa presque . Il se mit à regarder sur le côté , plisser les paupières et me fixer à nouveaux .

- Je te trouvais tellement puissant , beau , érotique ! Sourit-il d'un air rêveur à faire froid dans le dos . Ça mériterais un oscar de la catin limite là ! S'esclaffa t-il d'un seul coup faisant carrément tressauter le haut de mon corps dans son engouement de mauvais goût . Te voir avec tout ce sang sur les mains , sur le visage et surtout sur le torse ! Je me serais crut devant un puissant gladiateur de Rome ! Hum est ce que tu savais que les gladiateurs ont toujours été mon péché mignon malgré ma longue chienne de vie ?!

- Hn tu m'en dira tant Cas ! Dit moi qu'est ce que t'as pris ? T'es pas bourré , je t'ai déjà vue bourré et là c'est pire que tout . Dis-je me sentant mal à l'aise d'entendre son délire .

Soudain il s'assoit sur moi et pose sa joue contre mon torse en enlaçant ma taille comme le ferait un enfant en manque de câlin , sauf que lui à plus de mille ans et est passablement dérangé .

- Avec ton scalpel à la main ... Et lorsque je t'ai saisit le bras pour te stopper ... Et l'âme qui hurlais à la mort sous tes doigts experts ! ... Alors je te dit pas quant j'ai sue que tu m'avais aidé à mutiler se magnifique torse pour chasser les anges qui avait ton demi-frère! Dit-il en passant une main contre ses pectoraux . J'ai crue que j'allais HAAA PUTAIN !

Castiel s'était soudainement recroquevillé sur lui et plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche . Je tentait de me soustraire de dessous son corps mais les violentes secousses de ce dernier me clouait littéralement au sol . Du sang filtra entre ses doigts et macula ma veste alors qu'il toussait violemment , limite à s'en faire cracher les poumons . Puis d'un coup il reprit une profonde inspiration en couinant , se redressa de tout son long pour aller prendre un appuie solide sur le matelas , ses bras encadrants ma tête . Il forçait sur ses muscles pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration alors qu'un son strident emplissait peu à peu la chambre . Les vitres se brisèrent tellement le son était aiguë et la seconde d'après Castiel était sur le sol , inconscient .

Je me redressa rapidement avant de m'approcher lentement de l'ange . Ses paupières papillonnaient quelques secondes avant de se clore pour quelques minutes . Je ne savait pas quoi faire et réfléchissait si oui ou non il était préférable que je l'attache lorsqu'il eut un violent spasme qui lui fit bombé le torse et hurler . Je regardais totalement estomaqué la fumée noir qui sortait de sa bouche . Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Depuis quant un ange se fait posséder ? Enfin ... Le véhicule d'un ange où l'ange réside déjà !

Des perles bleu me capturèrent alors qu'une main molasse essuyait le filet rouge de son menton .

- Bonjour Dean . Oui je peux dire que mes conditions physique et psychique ne sont pas à plaindre malgré ce léger imprévue que je suppose tu as pue constater .

- Non tu crois ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça bordel ? M'exclamais-je .

- Ho lui c'était Asmodeus , disons qu'à la fin du combat je n'était pas au meilleur de ma forme et le temps que je me restaure ... Dit-il stoïquement . Il a toujours eut cette étrange désire de vouloir pénétrer mon véhicule .

- Tu sais que c'est extrêmement tendancieux ce que tu dis là ? Limite glauque vu vos statue respectif .

- Ha bon pourquoi ça ? Me demande-t-il de son air perdu . Asmodeus est bien le plus joueurs des démons que je connaisse .

Je souffle de lassitude , l'aide à se relever et me remet à l'ouvrage de mes cartouches de sel .

- Tu m'étonnes murmurais-je pour moi même .

END


End file.
